Love, Luck & Lost Forever!
by poppygirl800
Summary: Sabrina's 15th birthday turns from great... to an awful mess, once she's taken away to the Flower Kingdom to pose as the parallel world's 'princess'. However, the fact that she's crushing on her childhood best friend Lucas still won't stop! Will Sabrina be able to confess the truth to Lucas before anything goes wrong? (Mainly LucasXSabrina, for ages 12 and up)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

 **Love, Luck & Lost Forever?!**

 **Prologue**

 _I bet you, my life is just…. "too basic!" I mean, it's already been a year since I've started high school (which has honestly felt like my relief, since middle school was fun for just a bit), I'm guessing that there should be more of an 'Adventure' to my life, though I guess there's not much to say about that. However, this guy….. Made my life open up…_

 **6:29 AM, Thursday June 14th 2018**

I woke up from my small cramped room, I must've had this painful dream again! I always reminded myself _"Sab, those fantasy moments will still NEVER happen…. DON'T WASTE YOUR LIFE!"_ That was when I realized something up on my iPhone 7, **"Happy 15th Birthday to my bestie!"**. Oh great, I forgot…

It was was currently my 15th birthday. I'm finally a year older (which means I'm older than my bestie, Catherine), I'd also feel the need to do other "grown up" things, though I'll just stick with going out with my friends more often. However, once my personal happiness was finally overflown, I then realized something…. **I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!**

Geez, I forgot about school! I'm always in atotal hurry since I forget to do **A LOT!** I quickly rose up from my bed, took out my school uniform, had my shoes right on and ran out the door, I ignored breakfast and my parents since I knew that I was late for class anyways. Once I slid out the door, I kinda felt the eager to sprint down the street. However, I bumped into someone along the way….. Lucas Bryant, my childhood friend & the guy I had a MAJOR crush on.

"Oh god, I'M SOOO SORRY!"I said, carefully helping him up from the fall. His textbooks were scattered all over the sidewalk, where I managed to pick most of his school work off the street. _"I-It's fine Sabrina, though thanks anyways…"_ Lucas said with a small sigh. I blushed a bit, with my face trying to cover my instant red face. "By the way, Sab…. _Happy birthday!_ " he said, as he held the textbooks I picked up for him. "Uh, thanks Lucas…" I replied back to him, happily smiling down at him. "Anyways, I'm gonna leave you…. SEE YA AT SCHOOL!" I screamed running off from Lucas. "H-hey, wait up!" Lucas screamed, trying to catch up to me.

 _*Sigh*, if I could ever get with Lucas. We've never talked for a while (probably because of him being a year older than me & the fact that he's got other things to do). However, we've been a bit 'too close', or something like that. I mean, I can't take my eyes away from him… and those great memories we've shared ever since I was 6. Ughhh, I'm super attached to him, I just don't know why!_

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

Anyways, that's the end of _Chapter 1/The Prologue._ This is currently my very 1st fanfic (which will mainly focus on shipping Sabrina x Lucas , since I love the romantic chemistry between childhood friend's.). I hope you guys enjoy the very first part (which is short since it's the start of this whole fanfic!). I will try to continue uploading, but there will be a few times where I have "Writer's Block". To be honest, I've seen a lot of these Princess Debut fanfics end very early and I hope I'm not too late to produce this fanfiction.

Alright, I'll end off now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Childhood Crush

 **Love, Luck & Lost Forever!?**

 **Chapter 2**

 **6:45 AM, School Entrance**

Same old school, same old trash that will happen here. Usually, people are in the classroom texting on their phones or reading a book silently as they wait for class to start in a couple of minutes. As for me and Lucas, we were chatting next to my locker. Mainly about what both of us were doing in the summertime and about prom 2017, which was right around the corner. I was SUPER nervous, mostly for who I was going to ask out for prom night & the dress that I was going wear for the huge day. However, Lucas brushed the stress all off saying that the prom night won't be a big deal, unless you're 'popular'.

"Well, it's almost time." I said, looking at the time on my phone show right up. _"Yeah,_ I guess I'll see you later Sabrina…" Lucas said. He then walked into his current Math class, waving back at me. I smiled right back at him as I walked straight to my classroom. Once I walked in, my best friend Catherine ran right up to me. "HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY, SABRINA!" Catherine screamed, which made most of the classrooms close by hear the loud scream. "Uhmmm, Catherine….. I KNOW, already!" I replied back, with a deep sigh as I sat down on my chair. I waited a bit for our English teacher, Ms. Misasi to show up.

Upon waiting for class to start, I'd look at a few of my classmates sitting down doing what they always do. Catherine was usually on her iPhone a lot, Victor was playing pranks on a few people, while Keith was reading this higher-leveled book that I wouldn't want to read. I swear, this would be what they're always doing in the morning. I thought that I still had time to look around a bit, but Ms. Misasi showed right up. With a stern personality, she told us to take out our final English essay, which was due today.

 _*Sigh*, this was going to be a very long day…._

 **1:59 PM, After School/Street**

FINALLY! After this long day of final exams and homework, I was somewhat free from school! I was glad that there was nothing to do, but as I walked out from the school doors, Catherine and Lucas right to me. I knew for a fact that the two wanted to hang out with me… "Ohhh… hey guys." I said to them. I tried to brush the two off, but Catherine kept following me. However, I heard my phone start to pop up a few unread messages from about 30 minutes ago.

 **Cathy. : **Sabrina, want to go out for your birthday?!

 **Cathy. :** Come on, Sab… me & Lucas planned it all!

I looked at the messages sent by Catherine, I took a bit of a stop once I realized that the two planned out EVERYTHING. I smiled back at them, telling them "Alright, then we'll go at 4:45!". The two smiled at me, with Catherine hugging me a bit too tight. "Yeah… Catherine, you should really let Sabrina go, she's probably gonna choke." Lucas said, looking right at me and Catherine. "Ehhh, sorry Sabrina!" Catherine said. She then stopped holding me, which made me relieved. I swear, Lucas is just somewhat sweet (But the fact that his sense of direction is very crappy, makes him a 0% chance of being a GPS…). I think my heart is beating a bit too loud & I'm just feeling this way for him since I've grown to think that he's not only my childhood best friend, but the type of guy I liked.

After agreeing to the plan, the three of us walked back home. I decided to walk back with Lucas, since I knew where his house was and I didn't want him to be late for the small date we were all having. But once I walked back to my house, I guess Catherine followed me along the way.

I sighed with a bit of small smile I gave to Catherine. I was pretty unhappy at the time. I don't know, was it just me dreaming for a fairy tale to take place?

"Hey now! What's wrong Sabrina? What are you sighing about?" Catherine asked. She was really concerned for me, probably because she's known that I'm dreaming for something, or I was just balling my eyes out for her.

I looked right at her, I shed down a small tear. "Hm? Oh, it's nothing… Just that life is kind of boring right now" I said to Catherine. "I know this sounds… silly, but can't a handsome prince just come along and whisk me away?" I asked her.

Catherine looked right at me, knowing what to say. "Yeah, you're definitely acting like Serinuma from Kiss Him, Not Me!" Catherine replied. "I-It's not what you think, Catherine! I'm serious here!" I told her, sighing again. I swear, I'M 100% NOT A FUJOSHI! I'd never ship boys together, since I know for a fact is wrong! But then, Catherine pointed out something that brought me to point that everything she said might be true. "Well… maybe our school's got a prince!" she replied. My heart skipped a few beats, I was questioned once Catherine pointed that out. "Really?!" I asked. I was really curious, who were the boys that she was talking about. "Yes, REALLY…Like... maybe Victor!" Catherine answered.

I've always thought that Catherine might've influenced me to search for 'the man of my dreams' or my 'Mr. Right'. However, Catherine must've thought that I need a guy to at least woe me!

"V-Victor, the class clown?!" I replied back. There was no way he'd be my 'Prince Charming'. I've also realized that I'm already an inch taller than him, but still… I can't stand Victor. "Yeah! He's always running around, playing jokes on people!" Catherine said. "Honestly Catherine, he's a bit cute….. But not my type of guy!" I said.

"Uhmhm, okay…. Well there's his polar opposite, Keith!" Catherine said. I swear, Catherine must've hand picked these two guys from our class for me to actually like… "Keith, the 'cool', perfect student… ehh…." I said. I knew this guy was a bit too focused and is so into school. "Well, he's always reading some kind of hard-looking book…" I said as the two of us kept walking forward down the road. "Oh, and he's the only one to get an 100 on his test the other day!" Catherine said. She kept smiling right at me, just to get my thought of him. "Yeah...that's pretty cool, but he's not my type!" I replied. I took a bit of a deep breath as I thought of the next guy who I thought was in Catherine's mind.

"Hey Catherine, what if Carlos was the prince?" I asked. "What, Carlos?! He literally hits on every girl he sees in the hallways!" Catherine replied. "Yeah… he just hitted on me yesterday!" I said. Catherine hated Carlos, he was so weird in her opinion that she felt like punching his face to death. "Really?! What the heck did he say this time!?" Catherine asked. "I'm pretty sure he stated…. _'Won't you dance the waltz of love with me?_ ', or something like that." I said with a bit of enthusiasm. "That's pretty cheesy… and a bit weird." Catherine said. "Yeah, but he's obviously trying to act all 'prince' like!" I said.

"Hey, what about _Leon_?" asked Catherine. "I mean, he's so kind and considerate… so he's alright." I answered. "He waters the flowers in his classroom A LOT, the teacher never asks him!" Catherine said. "Yeah, I guess he's like a big brother you can always count on." I said.

"Oh! And there's another boy we shouldn't forget, Sabrina…" Catherine said. "Huh, who?" I asked. I was very questioned, who was Catherine mentioning? "Isn't it obvious?! _Kyle, the basketball superstar!_ " Catherine said. "Kyle?! To be honest, I don't think he's my type…" I said in a bit of a gloom. "Why not?!" Catherine asked. "I mean, he's currently dating the popular cheerleader, Ciarah and he's got _way too_ MANY fans…" I said with a soft sigh.

"Alright…. then what about _Lucas_?" Catherine said. That small smirk on her face began to show up, she knew what I was going to say. "Lucas?" I said in question. I tried to hide the small blush on my cheeks, but failed to. Catherine looked right at me, she then playfully gave a small push on my back. "Heh, I see you like him…" said Catherine.

"ALRIGHT! It's true, I have feelings for him!" I said. Lucas was in my mind A LOT lately. Catherine obviously knew how 'close' the two of us were since childhood. "Awww! That's soooo-" Catherine said, pausing her comment on my relationship issues. "Yeah, I know…. Sweet." I said.

"Well, I promise to not tell anyone… well, cya!" Catherine said waving off with a small smile. "Alright, see you at 4:30!" I said as I waved goodbye to Catherine. I then ran off from the street to quickly get ready for the night with my 2 best friends. I was just super excited for the night out with them!

 **4:00, Sabrina's Bedroom**

FINALLY! I was finished getting ready, I was primped and ready for the night! I had my black short skirt on, along with my gray rhinestone shirt and my jean jacket slipped right on. I held my small bag, containing a portable charger, my phone and my wallet inside. I felt calm, yet nervous! It's been a while since I've ever hung out with Lucas, though I know that Catherine comfort me and help me out with different situations I'd be in if I was too close to Lucas.

I then checked out my phone, Catherine texted me twice about meeting up at either my place or Lucas' place. I just texted her that it didn't matter and that I was probably gonna walk to Lucas' place.

 **Cathy. : **All prepared! I'm just SOOOOO EXCITED! Also…. Are we meeting up at Lucas' house or your place?

 **:** Great! I'm also prepared! xD Ohhh, and we're probably meeting up at Lucas' place! I'll just text him right now...

 **Cathy. : **Okie! Well, I guess I'll just take a light jog to Lucas' place! I'll see you there, Sabrina!

 **:** Alright, I'm just gonna grab my stuff and go then. I'll try to run fast as I can to his place…. See ya!

As I was about to text Lucas and leave the house, I forgot something from my closet that I thought would compliment my outfit (Probably a pretty necklace or my signature yellow heart clip that I always wear). I extended my closet door, trying to find my small accessory jar. However, my closet made a strange sound inside of it! That was when I realized, something mysteriously came out from the door. I screamed in fear as something small, yet terrifying animal came flying right into my room!

"GAHHHH!" I screamed. "Helloooo!" the mysterious creature said. The small flying animal had these pink Sailor V glasses and cute red cape on. I thought that a weird ratty creature was going to be the only thing that came in, but there was one more person who surprised me a heck load! "Ah!" a girl screamed. I looked right at her. She looked very just like me, it was just that she had green eyes and had worn a more 'fantasy' themed outfit from some kind of Disney princess movie I've watched.

"W-What…. on Earth… is going on?!" I asked. I thought this was all just a simple dream…. However, I knew that some 'bad' things might happen to me...

 _And this all might be true… I don't think this is normal._

 **To be Continued**

* * *

Finally! I just finished Chapter 2 (And I'm so happy for 2018)!

First of all, I'd like to say that I'm a MAJOR fan of anime (as well as my phone, as I finally got an iPhone 7)... I kinda like mentioning things randomly since 2017 has opened me up to A LOT of things. As well as to finding my old DS games, that I tend to not use. Anyways, this chapter was a bit of a 'writing block' to create... but I'm glad to make it a bit longer than the prologue.

Well, ciao!


End file.
